


Вера

by SexyThing



Category: Castle
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Он поверил. Как верил почти всегда и почти всем. Но быть обманутым в этот раз было неприятно до боли.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн – где-то сразу после окончания серии 2х09 «Love Me Dead». Соответственно, и спойлеры к ней. Драббл входит в неоконченный еще цикл драбблов «В замке эмоций», посвященных каждый одному из чувств Касла в отношении к какому-то одному событию.  
> Впервые опубликован для команды Castle на ФБ-2013.

Горячий свеженалитый кофе обжигает кожу, он переносит чашку из одной ладони в другую, едва касаясь подушечками пальцев, оставляя десятки отпечатков. Глядя перед собой, не сводя взгляда со стекол пустой и темной переговорной, тянется губами к керамическому краю, но горячий пар бьет по лицу, и он снова опускает руку. 

Мысленно дает себе пинка — в который раз за эти двенадцать часов

_Расклеился. Размяк. И все из-за какой-то девчонки. Одурманивающе красивой девчонки с большими, жалостливыми щенячьими глазами и зубодробительно правдоподобной историей._

_А он поверил. Как верил почти всегда и почти всем. Ричард Касл — самый доверчивый человек в мире. И как он вообще умудрился стать писателем?_

_Его обманывали, обводили вокруг пальца, подлавливали на дружеские шуточки, искусным блефом обыгрывали в покер, водили за нос, пользуясь его романтичной натурой. Его обманывали мужчины, женщины, его обманывала первая жена, потом вторая жена, обманывали бесчисленные любовницы и мимолетные увлечения, обманывали приятели за карточным столом, обманывала своим невозмутимым лицом Бекетт, даже мама и Алексис не раз смеялись над ним. Но все это — почти все — были лишь безобидные дружеские шутки или давно прощенные ошибки прошлого. Быть обманутым в этот раз было неприятно до боли. Потому что в этот раз он не просто поверил — он уверовал всей душой. Проникся. Посочувствовал. В этот раз его не просто провели. В этот раз его предали._

Мимо проплывает быстрая тень Эспозито.

\- Йо, Райан, зацени-ка клиента, - тянет он, и копы смеются, заглядывая в раскрытую папку, но Рик даже не поднимает головы. Друзья смотрят на него, переглядываются, но не говорят ни слова.

_Эта вера усадила Рика на тот проклятый стул, заставила слушать про старый ржавый «Фольцваген-жук» с провалившимся дном и чувствовать, как сжимается от жалости сердце в груди, а руки против воли хозяина рвутся сочувственным жестом пригладить светлые волосы. Эта вера заставила душу перевернуться и съежиться, когда он услышал, что Нокс забрал девчонку из больницы, эта вера заставила проклятое в своей услужливости воображение рисовать самые жуткие картины. Эта вера заставила его, холодея от тайного страха, лезть в самое пекло с лицом таким напряженным и серьезным, что впервые Бекетт не нашлась, что сказать, кроме: «Держись у меня за спиной»._

_Все эта проклятая вера._

_А потом был миг, когда эту веру вырвали из сердца холодными клещами правды, оставив глубокую, бездонную и черную пустоту. Миг, когда он посмотрел в глаза Кейт и все понял. Он не злился, когда услышал в телефонной трубке соблазнительно низкий голос Скарлетт. Он не чувствовал себя преданным, оскорбленным, использованным. Хотя, наверное, стоило бы. Он чувствовал себя лишь... опустошенным. Как банка пива, выпитая до дна и, за ненадобностью, сплющенная и выброшенная безразличной рукой._

За спиной скрипит кресло детектива, он улавливает запах легких духов и травяного шампуня. Прикрывает глаза, незаметно втягивая носом этот странный букет, смешанный с ароматом медленно остывающего кофе. Шелестящие звуки живущего своей жизнью департамента прорезает трезвон телефона. Щелкает рычажок трубки.

\- Бекетт.

_Наверное, он действительно никогда не научится. Наверное, его мать права, и он до сих пор остается большим плюшевым мишкой. Наверное, Бекетт тоже права, и он действительно еще не вырос из двенадцати лет._

\- Эспозито, Райан, кончайте скалить зубы. У нас труп.

Ее тень скользит по лицу, Кейт проплывает мимо, задев его щеку и все еще сжимающие чашку пальцы развевающейся полой пальто. Алого, как кровь. Под его пристальным взглядом она делает несколько шагов к двери и оборачивается, взметнув прядью темных волос. Она внимательно смотрит ему в глаза — понимает, нет, знает, что творится у него на душе. Едва заметно улыбается, аккуратно приподняв тонкую бровь.

\- Ты идешь, Касл?

Он растягивает губы в улыбке, отставляет чашку и поднимается, натягивая куртку. 

_Возможно, с этих пор ему будет все труднее верить. Но есть в его жизни три женщины, которые никогда не обманут и не предадут его. Марта. Алексис. И Кейт._


End file.
